Rebound
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: After going through most of his life as Dame-Tsuna, he makes a deal with a tutor to help change his life. This is his adventure.
1. The Deal

**Hey guys, FM2 here, in-case you didn't know this is a reboot of a story called, "What Happens After". If you want to check it out, here's a link Remove the spaces ( www. fanfiction s/9736362/1/What-Happens-After**

 **Chapter one: The Deal**

For anyone that was involved with the Namimori schooling system, the name Tsunayoshi Sawada was known and was laughed at. Otherwise known as Dame-Tsuna, Tsunayoshi have never had good grades, was horrible in every sport, and was terrified of most things. Now he wasn't useless he has one of the biggest hearts in the country, he's overly trusting, and he can usually tell when someone is lying. This story starts on an average day for Tsuna, he was running late for school.

* * *

"I can't be late again!" Tsuna screamed as he ran out of his house towards a designation which he had always dreaded, school. About halfway on his route, he passed by an electronic store that was showing an interview of a rather successful entrepreneur. Tsuna stopped at the sight of the man in a three piece suit with a fedora that had an orange strip around.

"We've heard that before you were successful, that you were known for being no good," The interviewer started, "What happened for you to completely change the way you are?"

The man giggled as he recalled his past, "You see, there was multiple reason why I changed. The most satisfactory is probably that I just got sick of being no good, which probably was the major reason but, it wasn't what broke the camel's back. What really drove me was when I found out that the person that I liked didn't have a person that they liked. I figured that it was my one chance to catch her eye, and because of that I guess you could say that I was reborn."

Tsuna then remember that he had school and ran to try to make it on time. As he reached the school's gate, the bell rang signalling the start school. As he made it to class, class was relatively normal, if he got called on he would get it wrong, in gym the team he was on would lose, and no matter where he went he would somehow trip. After school before he left, he heard Mochida calling Kyoko to a popular date spot to tell her something.

This crushed Tsuna, although he never actually tried to go after her, she was one of the few that never joke about him, and she was the only one who ever actually cared about his opinion. There were others, but he never felt anything close for them that he did for her.

This caused him to wander around Namimori, he just walk around not really paying attention to what's going on and just let his feet take him wherever they felt like. As he wandered around, it started to rain. When he notice, he took shelter under a nearby bridge. Since he didn't bring an umbrella, he decided that he would just wait there until it finish. As he waited, a girl that looked a little younger than him came to hide under the bridge as well.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked the girl who looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Ah," the girl seemed surprise that Tsuna was there. "yes, are you?" When he saw how honest she was with those words, it made Tsuna blush slightly. It was also when he saw that she had a small flower like tattoo that was below her left eye.

"Ah, yeah..." Tsuna trailed off looking away from beam of innocence the girl seem to give off. When he did, he notice a woman who looked just like the girl he's next to, but taller. Shocked, he turned to her and asked, "You look like her, are you two related?"

The girl had a small smirk on her face, but it was obvious that she was uncomfortable with the situation. "You see, that's my grandmother-."

"Grandmother! She looks just like you but taller!" Tsuna interjected, wondering how the woman was possibly her grandmother when she was just a foot or two taller.

"We get that a lot." The girl admitted, "But the reason I'm over here is because my grandmother. You see, she wants me to take over the family business, but I don't have any interest in it."

"Have you told her that?" Tsuna asked trying to support the girl as much as he could.

"Yeah, but she told me that I should at least try it. I don't know though, I just don't think I will enjoy it." The girl shrank as she told Tsuna this, squatting lower and lower until eventually sitting on the ground.

"Well," Tsuna searched inside his head trying to find what to say, "at least you're not me." The girl gave him a look of intrigue. "You see, I don't have any talents, I'm not smart, I'm the worst person when in comes to anything sports related, and I don't even have a family business to look forward to." As Tsuna explained to the girl he started to squat down besides her. "And the worst thing yet is that the girl that I wanted to date has been asked out today."

The girl giggle and Tsuna internally cried at how pathetic he most have sounded for the girl to openly laugh at him. "Sorry," she eventually chocked out, "it's just that your situation reminds me a lot of my grandfathers." The girl's innocent smile returns as she stands and say,"If you don't like how things are now, change it with your dying will!"

Tsuna stared at the girl with shock, surprised by how the girl suddenly got her energy back. "But," Tsuna started, "I don't know how to change. I've always been like this."

"Take small steps." The girl retorted as if it was obvious. "No one could move a mountain in a day, so there's no need to rush." The girl took a few steps away, the sky seeming to start clearing around now, and then looked back, "How about we have a deal? You keep a journal, and write down what everything that you do that's different from what you usually do. If you do this, I'll help tutor you."

"But how does this help you?" Tsuan asked checking to see if he was being played for a fool, "And don't you mean I tutor you?"

"You see, the family business is home tutors, and my grandmother wants me get some training to see how it's done. So this could be my training." The girl told. She then gave Tsuna a rather silly smile while asking, "And besides, why would I get tutoring help from my junior?"

Tsuna threw up his eyebrows, "What do you mean, 'junior'?"

"I saw you at the Freshman orientation, so that makes you a first year." The girl's smile grew, "And I'm Yuni Nero, Namimori High 3rd year, and now your tutor."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you like the start of my new story. I have two other reboots, so why not check them out? Hope ya'lls Fridays are great.**

 **Leave me a review to let me know if you guys like how it's going so far, I really appreciate it guys.**


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2: Changes**

As Tsuna entered his house, he was surprised that the girl that he met under the bridge didn't only go to his school, but was also his senior! As he entered his room he saw his rather messy room, and sighed at the sight. He set his stuff down and decided that he might as well clean his room as the start of him changing himself.

The entire process wasn't hard, it just took so long. He continuously wondered how so many little things took so long to clean up! Although his room was pretty much clean an hour in, it felt like it took several. Once done, he took a look at his work at felt a small pang of pride. He remembered that he had to write down his work in the journal.

After that, he quickly went to bed. When he woke up, he ran had to run to school to make sure that he make it to school on time. By the time that he made it, all he was able to do before the bell rang was let out a sigh of relief. He then have to hurry to his first period so the teacher wouldn't punish him...again.

During the lunch break, as Tsuna was enjoying his mother's bento, his tutor burst through the door with a rather large smile. "Yo Tsuna!"

After a small jump from the sudden slam, Tsuna gave a rather surprised, "Hey, Yuni. Why are you here?"

"I'm your tutor now, correct?" Tsuna gave a weak nod in agreement. "Right, so I decided that you won't get a break! By the way, you have no choice in this."

"What!?" Tsuna couldn't hide his shock, "But I need a break-."

"No you don't!" Yuni cut him off, "You're so far behind that you can't afford any breaks. So in order to make up for that, every break from here on I'll make it so that you will study from here on." She pulled up a chair besides him and opened open the school book that was on top. She then looked slightly confused, "Where's your journal that we agreed on?"

Tsuna, noticing that they were the center of attention, started getting both quieter and more embarrassed. "I left it at home since I thought we were doing all of this after school."

Yuni sighed, silently wishing that she could see her student's process immediately. Though she should have expected this considering that she just thought of doing this during the first break. "Fine, but from now on you must bring it with you everywhere, got it."

Tsuna gave a slight nod, which signaled to Yuni to start her tutoring. At the start he felt embarrassed, but after some time he got use to her trying to tutor her, unfortunately he only made slight headway in his studies during their time studying.

Right before the bell rang, Yuni excused herself to head back to her class. As soon as she was out of sight, most males crowded around Tsuna's desk asking, 'Who was that?' 'Why you get a tutor?' 'There's nothing going on between you two, is there?'

As soon as Tsuna satisfied all of the questions that the, 'curious', boys had, he sunk into his seat. That was when Yamamoto, the rising star of the baseball team, leaned in and asked, "Hey Tsuna, do you think that the girl will be willing to tutor me as well? I need to keep up my grades and last year I was horrible with studying."

Tsuna saw the small, desperate smile on the boy's face and he knew that he couldn't just say 'no', so he just said, "We could ask, but it's really up to her."

"Thanks Tsuna!" The boy excitedly cheered. The bell rang, marking the end of the break and the start of the next class.

True to her word, Yuni showed back up during every break. When Tsuna asked about Yamamoto, Yuni just explained that she really wouldn't be able to help both of them, but she would be able to get him one by tomorrow. In which Yamamoto was happy to hear. As the day drew to an end, he found that the tutoring sessions were quite helpful, in minor ways. He started to understand some more of the lessons, but just barely.

As soon as the last bell rang, Tsuna was rather happy to leave the classroom of never ending lessons. As he took a pathway that wasn't as popular to get to the front gate, he heard something that he never thought he hear, "Sorry Mochida-senpai, but I just can't go out with you."

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews mocasiotorres27, and Frwt**

 **Hey guys, review so that I can know how you like, or dislike, these type of chapters. I hope to know so I can plan around what you guys like.**

 **Twitter is so weird...**


End file.
